Guardian Angel
by Lonesome Bird
Summary: Sheena sorts out her feelings for a certain angel. SheenaXCollette. FemmSlash. Don't like, don't read.


Hello, Lonesome Bird here. Welcome to my Tales of Symphonia fic. Just to warn you, this is a FemmSlash story, which means a **girlXgirl **relationship. If you don't like that sort of thing, then leave now. Flames will be ignored. :D

But anyway, this is a SheenaXCollette fic. Don't ask me why I like the pairing. I think just think it's cute, alright? Sheena is also my favorite Symphonia character. She's a very complex person, which makes her kind of fun to write about. This is my first fic on this site, so be nice? Oh, and it's just a oneshot.

Oh yes, one more thing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, or any of its characters. This is a non profit fic, which was written purely for my own enjoyment. **

Enjoy?

* * *

"

Sheena wasn't paid to fall in love. She didn't mean to. She didn't even want to. It just… happened, like most love does. The moment she laid eyes on the tiny blonde haired angel known as Collette, she knew something within her had changed. Of course at the time, this didn't register, considering she had been sent to kill that very same person.

But then… things happened, and she was no longer the enemy that she once was. It took a while, but for the first time in her life, she was accepted. Well, it took a while for most. To a certain someone, she was liked immediately, despite her proclamations of certain death. And that scared her. The petite angel saw through her instantly.

"That assassin… she had gentle eyes…" She once heard the blonde proclaim, while silently following the group of travelers.

"Uh, yeah… I guess she did." Replied the brunette boy in red. He didn't seem too bright, though he did have a sincere air about him.

Sheena followed them. She followed them because it was her mission. She followed them so she could save the ones she loved, and make up for all the trouble she had caused all those years ago. From the Ossa Trail where she first met them, to the tragic town of Luin where she first joined them, she was almost always with them, whether they knew it or not. She found herself fascinated by the blonde's words and actions. How could anyone be so… innocent? She was so different from Tethe'alla's loud and womanizing Chosen.

"Boy, Sheena. You're sure an ironic person, you know that?" Corrine said to her, after one of the many inopportune meetings with the group. Sheena winced at a wound she had received in the recent battled and replied,

"Why is that, Corrine?"

"You seem awfully protective of that group. Even though you've had plenty of chances to kill them, you haven't. You're like their guardian angel!"

Sheena blushed, and went back to tying a bandage. What did Corrine know, anyway? Deep in her heart, Sheena knew she would never be able to kill the Chosen. She knew all along (as much as she tried to deny it) that there was a good chance of her joining them. Of joining Collette. Of protecting her.

And Sheena was right. Her kind nature paid off. By protecting the chosen, she was able to atone for her sins and mistakes. By protecting the Chosen, she was able help save both worlds from seemingly inevitable destruction. By doing all these things, she was able to realize what it was that she truly felt. Of what she had been trying to hide, ever since her first embarrassing meeting with Collette.

She had lied to herself. She told herself it was Lloyd she loved. And when that failed, Zelos. But she knew. Everyone knew, except Sheena and Collette. Maybe that's why Raine was so distant towards Sheena at first? Could she have possibly sensed the furious emotions welling up with in her? Who knew what the half elf was capable of. Or maybe it scared her, because she sensed the exact same feelings within the small angel, who didn't even know what she was feeling.

Sheena fought, but try as she did, she couldn't deny it any longer. She was in love, and definitely not with the person she expected. Though, there were a lot of things in Sheena's life that she didn't expect. She normally ran away from those things, resigning herself to intense self loathing and anger. But this was one thing she would not allow herself to shy away from, no matter what the cost. She had a feeling that it would end badly. Fortunately for Sheena, Martel was smiling down upon her. Sheena took her chance.

-0-0-0-

A day or two after Collette was kidnapped for the umpteenth time, Sheena made her move. The band of weary travelers was resting for the night in the small town of Triet. They still had a few Seals in Sylvarant to take care of. Collette was as usual, resting after a long day of battling monsters and brigands. Sheena was tired too. But she had to do this first. As she arrived at the door, she stole a quick glance around her to make sure she was alone. Affirming this, she took a deep breath, and knocked.

"Come in, please." Came the angelic (literally) voice. Sheena gulped, and went in.

Collette's eyes widened slightly, as she saw her visitor. Honestly, she had been expecting Lloyd. He usually came to see her near the end of the day. It was very sweet of him, and she appreciated it, but sometimes she just needed a break from the constantly running mouth of the hot headed brunette. It was… refreshing to see a new face, especially one as pretty as Sheena's.

"Oh! Sheena! I wasn't expecting you. Do you need anything?"

"S-Sorry for bothering you," Sheena stuttered "I just wanted to talk."

"Not at all!" Came the cheery reply. "I rarely ever get to talk to you, so it'll be nice." Sheena blushed again, and sat herself awkwardly on the bed, next to Collette. Sheena could feel the warmth radiating from the girl. Not just physical warmth, but emotional as well. It gave her a small boost in confidence.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Collette.

"Umm… you know. Life, love, all that stuff. Not really anything in particular…" Collette narrowed her eyes at Sheena. Something wasn't right. Sheena was lying to her. Sheena almost never lied. Sure, she kept things to herself, but never _lied._ Something was troubling the nineteen year old, and Collette wanted to help her friend.

"Sheena?"

"Y-yes?"

"You know I can tell when there's something on your mind. I haven't seen you this troubled in a while."

Sheena turned her head, another deep blush permeating her cheeks.

"Sheena…? Please talk to me. I don't like seeing you in pain… Please tell me so I can do something to help." Collette was almost pleading. Sheena couldn't deny her.

"Collette… have you ever been in love?" Small tears welled up in Sheena's eyes.

"Well… once I did think I was in love with Lloyd, but… it was a crush more than anything. I think of him more as a brother than anything. So to answer your question, I guess not." She paused for a moment. "Is that why you wanted to talk? Are you in love with someone?"

Sheena slowly nodded her head. Collette felt a small spurt of jealousy well up in her. She wasn't sure why….

"Oh, Sheena, that's wonderful!" She put her hand on the Sheena's cheek, gently brushing aside a strand of hair. "Do they like you back?"

"Well… I'm not sure. I'm sort of afraid to find out. Afraid that if I do tell them, they'll reject me…"

"Sheena, don't say such things! Why would anyone reject you? I wouldn't…" The words slipped out of Collette's mouth, without her meaning to let them.

"You really mean that?" Sheena asked.

"I… Yes, I do." Collette really did mean it. "So, who is this person? Is it Lloyd? Zelos? I can ask them how they feel about you, if you'd like."

"Thank you, but I don't think I'll be needing that. It's not either one of them."

"Umm… Regal?"

"Nope."

"Kuchinawa?"

"Nope."

"Orochimaru?"

"Try again."

Collette looked horrified for a moment.

"Then it's Genis?!"

Sheena giggled.

"Of course not!"

"But I've tried everybody I can think of…." It was then that Collette noticed the look in Sheena's eyes. She knew.

"I-is it… me?"

Sheena looked slightly surprised, yet relieved at the same time. She was glad to be able to get this off her chest.

"Yes. It is. I love you Collette." The blonde looked confused. "And I know you don't feel the same for me, but I just can't…" Sheena let her sentence trail, leaving the rest to Collette.

She was silent, quickly going over what had just occurred in her head.

"_Sheena loves me? She loves me… I…" _And then Collette remembered. She remembered the times Sheena had rescued her, the times she had made her laugh. Sheena had protected her, cooked for her, entertained her, and been kind to her. She let her live when she easily could have killed her. Collette felt a warmth unlike any other spring up within her. Not ever had she felt like this with anyone else, not even Lloyd. Was this… love?

Sheena, slightly unnerved by the ensuing silence, shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Right when she was standing up to leave, she felt a hand pull her back down. She faced Collette.

"Collette…?" Sheena didn't get a chance to respond.

Collette swiftly placed a hand on Sheena's jaw, just like she had before, and gently pulled her in. Right before their lips met, Collette stopped. Centimeters away from each other's face, they stared.

"Sheena… I love you too."

And their lips met.

-0-0-0-

It was the next morning, and Zelo's turn to go make sure everyone was awake. Making his rounds and whistling a tune, he came to Sheena's room. He knocked, not wanting to invoke the anger of the kunoichi. He knocked,

"Hey Hunny! It's time to wake up!"

No answer. He knocked again. Once again, nothing. Deciding to check things out for himself, he opened the door. There was no one there.

"Strange…" He muttered. But, the ruby haired Casanova shrugged it off. It's not like this was the first time Sheena had snuck away in the night to train, or do Martel knows what. He moved onto the next room, which happened to be Collette's. Zelos didn't even bother to knock. He knew Collette wouldn't mind. He quietly turned the door knob, not wanting to wake her. As he opened the door, and found Sheena.

She and Collette were curled up together on the small mattress, arms wrapped around each other. Despite Sheena's Obi being undone, nothing was out of the ordinary. Well, despite the two forms in bed. But Zelos just smiled. He wasn't really surprised. And for the first time in ages, the sleeping Sheena had a smile of perfect contentment on her face. That was rare. So Zelos smiled again, and left. If his hunnies were happy together, so was he. Besides, who knew how much longer their small family was going to be together?

**-END-**

* * *

**Reviews would be pretty cool, I imagine. **


End file.
